Harry Potter: Otherworld
by Darthanor
Summary: The Otherworld the world that connects all worlds together, has long been controlled by the light, but a darkness comes and begins to merge worlds together, one world at a time. The world being merged? Earth. HP massive crossover.


-1A/N: My first story so please be kind. Some of this is actually of my own creation so I would appreciate if you would not use ideas from this unless you ask and I give my approval. Sorry. My own version that I'm working on is nothing like this except for a few things, this is a crossover, an extremely massive crossover, and will be quite long, but will probably make it in just this one story. The first chapter will be out shortly this is just a teaser. I wish you good day and please if you can read and review. Any questions will be answered in review replies, so I will not do massive Author's notes, actually I won't do almost any after this. The same goes for disclaimer. I'm doing this in the Harry Potter section for now, because the main character is Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, this is not for profit so do not sue. Some things I do own, but the majority except plot belong elsewhere. Everything belongs to retrospective owners.

Summary: The Otherworld; the world that connects all worlds together, has long been controlled by the light, but a darkness comes and begins to merge worlds together, one world at a time. The world being merged? Earth.

Harry Potter: Otherworld

Book 1: Merging

Prologue

Throughout the universe exists over 4.4 trillion planets, and more keep appearing every day. Most of the worlds are separate from each other, all though a few have been known to connect, those few that do connect are still blind to the truth. Never will every planet be reached, and there exists more beyond the universe.

Existence itself consists of over 4 million universes, some with more than 4 million planets, when all connected it becomes The Universe, not just a regular universe.

Most of the universes do not even begin to realize that the other universes exist and continue to stay within their own universe not believing in possible other universes. Little do they know, that they do know of the other universes, just not directly. Almost every movie, game, and book ever made details small stories of the other universes, sometimes true, sometimes fake. But despite this all are connected without ever merging or discovering another universe. All our connected by one thing, that thing is the Otherworld.

The Otherworld. A planet beyond that of normal notations, a planet ruled by the light in the universe, keeps everything in order, stops the other universes from discovering each other, and connects them. The Otherworld gives heroes the power, strength, courage, and knowledge to become heroes, they give the enemies what they desire, knowing that a hero will rise to defeat them allowing the enemies to fulfill their dreams. If only for a little while. They give everything to everyone, whether it be knowledge, magic, talents, the force, shape-shifting abilities, tact, or whatever else they need to survive and defeat evil.

The Otherworld is one of the base planets in the universe, in the main universe of The Universe. They keep The Universe in order and often help expand it. Our story begins here.

O.T.H.E.R.W.O.R.L.D

Over seventy thousand entities lived and worked on the planet known as the Otherworld. There were decision makers, truth tellers, power givers, talent makers, teachers, officers, scientists, and many more jobs of great importance.

The Otherworld was not run by just one entity, but thirteen each with suitable and not quite so pleasant ideas and powers. Each one was head of a certain field, each one has one apprentice each, in the event that they decide to retire or quit. The head military official was also a major entity of importance, but was not given any rights to rule, only defend, for even the all powerful beings of the Otherworld had enemies. Currently one of the apprentices was being yelled at for destroying two universes.

"What in the Universe, do you think you were doing!"

"I was experimenting Master. Something must have went wrong, it was supposed to merge the universes, not destroy them. I will have to try to figure out what went wrong before I try again." The apprentice said apologetically, but with no care for the 250 billion entities he had just killed in his experiment.

"Try again! Why you would be lucky if I didn't kick you off the planet! This is the last straw, the Grand Unic will not dare allow you to stay now. You might as well be packing your bags!" The Master shouted at his apprentice, one could tell the two did not get along.

"Pack my bags Master? Surely not for a little incident such as that? It was an accident." The apprentice said again rather carelessly and without any remorse.

"You are a fool Limek. A fool! How anyone could allow you to train as an apprentice I'll never know, every 'experiment' as you call them that you've ever done has resulted in many losses or terrifying consequences, do you want the DEMONS to Win!"

"The Demons are not my problem Master, they are your and the rest of the Masters problem. Personally I do not see the harm they are doing."

"Not see the harm! They are trying to destroy the Universe!"

"I do not believe that Master. Why would they destroy it? They have no reason."

"You foolish brat! Don't you see? The Demons don't need a reason, they just like to cause pain and suffering. The more destruction and mayhem they cause the more souls they receive. The more souls they receive the more power they have. The more power they have the closer they are to reshaping the Universe and causing Eternal Darkness!"

"And what is Eternal Darkness Master? Why do we need to fear it? The Demons are not worth the trouble, all they do is give a push to the universes that need it. What's wrong with that?"

"Argh! You stupid boy! If they cause Eternal Darkness or even take over the Universe or any of the planets near us it will be disastrous! They will obliterate the entire of The Universe and start life over, something that is sure to take time, and eventually shape The Universe to how they want! Then when they get bored again, they'll destroy it again and recreate each time drawing closer to Eternal Nothingness!"

"As you've said. Master." The word Master was said with hate and malcontent. "Personally I couldn't care less what happens to the puppets."

"Puppets!" The Master said in anguish.

"Yes, puppets. That's all they're good for, a few remarkable puppets come along every now and then, but for the most part they are useless. We don't even know if the Creator is still alive!"

"YOU will NOT speak such blasphemy! I as the leader of the House of Science ban you from the planet of Otherworld, under pain of Demonization! Leave now you crazy apprentice, if I never see your face again I will live truly in luxury."

"Demonization! You would have me leave the only home I've ever known, and would dare to threaten me by turning me into a Demon. You would call me crazy! Crazy! My ideas are to help the pitiful excuse of The Universe, which the Creator, wherever the damned hell he may be, left to its own dealings! You banish me from the Otherworld. But you can only do that if all the other Masters agree."

"I have already spoken with the other Masters, they are in acceptance, we are truly sorry to do this. Well I'm not, but the others told me to say it. But it must be done. So you have less than a day before we demonize you and expel you from this universe."

"You'll regret this old man. All of you will regret this! I don't need any of the supplies from my home, it's probably been destroyed by your zealous fanatics anyway. Therefore I shall leave. But I warn you I shall return, and there is nothing, nothing any of you can do about it."

"If you return you shall be demonized. If you still do not leave we will have no choice but to make you mortal." The Master replied snug. The other Masters watched from spirits. Limek however snapped.

"Old Man! May you find out the truth about your Creator! I send you to him now!" Limek then pulled out an odd looking item, shaped like a mortal knife and flung it into the heart of his 'Master.' His Master screamed in agony as his soul was ripped in half and he himself was turned mortal.

"How…?" He never completed his question for the Master was now mortal and as such could be killed as a mortal could. A spear dripping of poison appeared in front of Limek. Limek smirked as he ran the poisoned spear into his Master's now mortal and penetrable body, it pierced lung and bone before hitting the target. The heart, The Master was dead before he hit the ground.

Limek sneered at the dead body of his Master and watched as guards began appearing and other apprentices and Masters went to corner him. Limek turned towards the onlookers. One of the Masters was holding a star shaped object in his hand. Limek knew immediately what it was. He had just turned his Master mortal the same way. He turned to run and whispered something to the carcass of his master. He could already begin to feel the immortality leaving him.

"So this is the way it is Jerod? So be it. I will return. I will return and change the Universe. I will do what I want. I shall return. I shall return to conquer these planets." He paused the other Masters had stopped to listen, his voice was keeping them still. He may be mortal but his power was beyond a mere mortals. "You heard me. I will return, and when I do I will not be alone. That I guarantee!" The Masters, guards, and apprentices were released from their immobilization and immediately tried to kill Limek. But Limek had escaped. They were too late. Seven hundred years passed and the search for Limek had finally ended, perhaps things would have turned out better, if it hadn't.

(800 years later)

Master Limek stood in front of his army. His army to conquer the Otherworld. He had been traveling a long time, searching for powers and allies, slowly beginning to look like a demon all the while. Once upon a time Limek was handsome, now his face was twisted and scarred, and eye was missing, and his remaining eye was an evil red. His transformation into a true demon never passed, for a mortal could not be turned into a demon, unless the Lord of Evil, Cifer, God of the Demons decreed it.

Seeing as the soul of Cifer was within him, he had leadership over all demons, and seeing as he was still slightly human they feared him. His name to the demons was Lord Cifer. His name to the mortals and rogues was Master Limek. Both served him, the demons because the soul of Cifer was within him, the mortals and rogues because he offered them immortality and power. Already he had plans. The Creator had not shown up and he was more determined than ever that the Creator was gone for good. Cifer knew the Creator had once existed, but was currently bound by the darkness spreading over the land, Cifer's making.

At the present time Limek was with over seventy of his biggest and strongest demons, he only need seventy, they were more than enough to take over his home planet.

The attack of the Otherworld was swift, the rebellion group on the Otherworld had chosen the moment to strike as well and Limek took advantage of it. He waited until a victor was decided and then he attacked the winner and destroyed them. It wasn't long after that the Master's appeared and fell into his trap. He tortured them before decapitating them, the rebellion group saw this and sided with him, none knew who he was. He would get rid of the rebellion later, until then he would use them to take over the Otherworld.

Twenty and a half years later the war was over and Limek stood victorious he had overtaken the Otherworld. It was time to turn his attention to other things, his experiments. Luckily through his travels he had found the perfect planet. A small planet in a nine planet galaxy, a planet called Earth.


End file.
